Earning Her Wings
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: Ever since she was little, Konan always felt invisible and ordinary. Her life already planned for her and she didn't have a say in it. Almost 16, she was tired of it and wanted something to change. So when she meets the Akatsuki will she accept them and throw away all her morals or will she stay on the path that was already set for her and remain invisible.
1. Routine

**Earning Her Wings**

**A/N:** _There aren't enough Konan fanfics, so I decided to write this one. Considering she was one of the most underrated characters in Naruto, this one will focus mainly on her. _**_  
_**

**Disclaimer:** _I do own some people in this story. Just not Konan._

* * *

**~7:30~**

Wake up.

Prayer.

Make up bed.

Wash up.

Clean bathroom.

Get dressed.

Make breakfast.

Prayer.

Eat breakfast.

Clean dishes.

Prayer.

Leaves for school.

**~7:50~**

That was Konan's morning. Everyday of the week, no more no less. "Time waits for no man, and is a virtue that should not be wasted." said her father. But it wasn't like she had the luxury of time, not with the family she had.

Being in a polygamy family isn't all fun and games, like they portray on tv; where everyone gets along; all the moms share the house work and their husband while they're children become best of friends and the husband is the caretaker and bread-winners. No, it was nothing like that at all.

It was a competition, one that Konan had no chance in. She never did to begin with, not being in the place she was in. Her family consisted of her father, his 6 wives, and 34 children. And with that many people in one house, it was hard to manage and keep up with things such as names. So what was Konan to them, just another mouth to feed, a child to take care of, a girl to mold into a 'woman.' No she wasn't Konan, she had no identity, personality, individuality, or uniqueness what so ever. She was simply her father's 18th child, or otherwise known as wife 4's 3rd child.

But she couldn't and wasn't going to complain. It's not like anyone would listen to here, they never did. According to everyone else her life was absolutely perfect, and it was. It was beyond sickening.

* * *

Once school let out it was back to being nobody. Not like there she was anybody, her family had just moved to Konoha and she was just starting school. But no one would notice her, especially not when there were 5 other of her. She was apart of a all girl group of sextuples, all of them the same height, same here length and color, a matching set. She was never going to get recognized by anyone in her life.

She gave an annoyed sigh and continued to read her Bible. Closing it, she placed it on her nightstand and walked out her room. To think at one point she believed in it, but that was then when she was young and naïve believing in everything she was told. But this was now and now she was smart and saw the world for what it really was. Small, her world was small; being sheltered all her life, taught by her siblings, moms, and father only knowing what they wanted her to know.

**~8:30~**

Help fix dinner.

Prayer.

After all the men and little children, eat dinner or whatever's left.

Clean kitchen with 'sisters'

Family prayer.

Bible reading.

Prayer.

Prepare younger ones for bed.

Wash up.

Prayer.

Goes to bed.

**~10:00~**

That was how her day ended, each and everyday. No more no less, everything was exact and straight to the point. Konan buried her face in her pillow and screamed. She hated it, everything about it.

* * *

**A/N:** _So that's Konan's life in a nut-shell. Depressing isn't it but it gets better eventually. Please review._


	2. Different

**Earning Her Wings**

**A/N:**_So I feel pretty good about how the last chapter came out. There's a song that goes with this story but I have yet to remember it and why. But hey, that's that and I'll eventually come up with something. Enough with the ramble read and review.  
_

**Warning:** Nothing bad, just should be told that I suck at naming original characters. So Konan's sisters will only be referred to as 'sister' until I come up with names.

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to their rightful owner.

* * *

After about a week of testing, Konan was finally able to get her schedule. She had six class and thankfully none of them with her sisters. No, there schedules would rotate around each other but never actually meet. Not that it made the difference, they all look so much alike people would just think that the same person keeps going to the same class. Their names were even similar.

Konan sighed as she fumbled with her locker combination. Only to be interrupted by "Konan!". She cringed it was her sister, standing in front of her. "Oh, this is your locker huh? Mine is down the hall. What class are you going to? I'm going to math. Uh, I think they said it was Calculus. Do you have Reading next, I just came from that class. Mr. Kakashi is really funny and-"

Konan slammed her locker shut. That was 2 whole minutes of her already wasted life that she wasn't getting back. Why did she have to talk so much. Konan grabbed her schedule. What did you know, she did have reading with Mr. Kakashi next. She turned the corner and left her sister who was still rambling about god knows what.

"Aw, so your..." Kakashi stared at her. She knew this would happen, so she really couldn't complain. "Konan" she said as she shook his hands. "Oh, yeah that's right. Konan. Well, take a seat anywhere you want. And let's begin" She choose a sit in the far back and sat down.

Class after class she went, and the teachers always forgot her name or confused it with her sisters. Even so she enjoyed the time away from her family, even though she didn't fit in with anybody. Everyone gave her confused and weird stares. Probably because they kept thinking they were seeing double, triple, quadruple, and everything else. But she was used to being invisible among people. School wouldn't prove any different. And it didn't, not until she meet him.

* * *

"No, I'm going to be late." Konan thought as she ran down the hall. 'Time waits for no man, and is a virtue that should not be wasted.' Her fathers quote ran through her mind, she couldn't be late. Her sheducle had just been changed and she had been moved to an advanced reading class. Still with Mr. Kakashi, but she didn't want to mess up this opportunity. She just had to turn the corner.

Konan slammed right into someone as she turned the corner. "Uh," she moaned as she tried to lift herself off the ground. That hurt who- what hit her. She lifted her head up to see, and became at a lost for words.

He was gorgeous. Everything about him, from his hair that was a spike orange-red color to his eyes that were a shimmering and fiery amber. He was tall and as far as she could tell was muscular. She blinked when he extended his hand towards her, his red nails being the first thing she notice about the hand.

"Um, I um." she sounded dumb, he probably thought she did. "I'm sorry for hitting you." Without really thinking she lowered her head and bowed. It was something she was taught to do, when she did something disrespectful especially to a man. But she hating having to do this, because it made her feel humiliated and worthless.

"Don't sweat it." She lifted her head slowly and confusing. 'don't sweat it' was not the response she was expecting. Maybe something along the lines of 'you incompetent girl.' 'you're useless aren't you.' or some other humiliating insult. But 'don't sweat it' wasn't even a phase she had heard before. Konan lifted her head fully to meet his. He was smiling at her, an actually genuine smile and not one of those I'm superior to you in every way type smiles.

"Hey, so are you okay?" he asked and all she could do was stare at him. It took her about 20 seconds to snap back into reality and muster up, "uh, huh" He smiled at her and she could feel her checks turn red. It got weirder for her when he picked up her books and handed them to her. Konan shook her head, "no, you didn't have to" her words were jumbling up, "I should have-"

"Hey," he said cutting her off. "I said don't sweat it, okay." He handed her back the books and then got his. "What class are you going to?" Was he trying to have a conversation with her? "Um, reading. Mr. Kakashi."

"Oh, cool. I'm going to gym. Hopefully Coach Gai isn't here, or else we'll be running 20 miles outside again." Konan couldn't help but want to laugh, and warn him Gai was there. He looked at her and laughed. "So what's your name?"

Konan looked at him and felt her heart flutter. "It's Konan." people didn't usually take so much interest in her, so this was kind of weird for her. "Pretty name." She also wasn't used to compliments either.

"My name's Pein." That brought her back to reality, she definitely never heard of that one before. "Pein?" He looked at her and gave this shy laugh, "well its actually Yahiko but only my parents and some teaches call me that. All my friends call me Pain."Now, Konan did laugh. "Well its a interesting name. Pein." He looked at her and smiled, "yeah."

Pein looked up at the clock, 'shit. Class is about over." He looked at her, "What class your going to? I'll walk you." Konan felt her self turning red all over again, "Science, ." Pein smiled at her, "Cool. My next class is right with Mr. Ebizo." They began walking and Konan just had so many thoughts running through her head.

She never felt this way before. So light, happy, free. Is this how it feels to make a friend, to meet someone who hasn't judged you after 10 seconds of looking at you? Konan looked back at Pein, he was so kind to her even though he shouldn't have been. But she wasn't going to say anything about it anymore. No, she didn't want to lose anyone that treated her like an actual person. She'd try her best to keep him. She just hoped he wanted to be friends with her.

"Well, here we are." Konan blinked and notice they were in front of the class. The walk seemed so short, maybe because she was lost in her thoughts. Pein turned to her, "So I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe at lunch." Konan looked at him and nodded as she watched him go into the classroom. She walked into her class with the thought of having a friend on her mind. Never before had she been so happy. Who cared that she skipped a whole class and was late for this one. This day would always be on her mind.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yeah, so Konan's school life is looking up so far. Her home life not so much, but that's a different story, mostly likely next chapter. And Pein is such a gentleman, isn't he? Sometime in the story their relationship will take off, but that's like later on. Make sure to review._


	3. Love

**Earning Her Wings**

**A/N:** I have grown in love with writing this story, it is coming along so well so far. And I have remembered the song that inspired this idea. The lyrics will be in '_italics'_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Konan, but I do own the other characters that will show up. All rights reserved

**_Paper Gangsta - Lady Gaga_**

* * *

_Midnight rush with a pen in my hand_

_Dinkin Lincoln, sand-script with a fan_

_Remembering me before it began_

_Sometimes I feel so def in the jam_

Konan had to wake up extra early on Sunday morning. And today was supposedly to be a special day for her and her sisters. So after getting herself and the younger ones dressed, and breakfast made they set off to the church. Once there they were automatically greeted and seated. Her father was a respected revrend in this church and they treated him like a god. It made Konan sick to think, she had at once treated him as such.

_But the ones who loved me, told me to stop_

_like home-girl can't catch shit if it drops_

_A superwoman chick, you know that I am_

_Some shit don't fly by me in a man_

Soon the sermon started and Konan couldn't help let her mind wonder. Lies everything they said, all lies that she had foolishly believed. Yes, she now knows her life is a lie. One that was planned without her knowledge, that was forced on her without her say. She didn't want any part of this life anymore.

"And there's my beautiful daughter, Konan." her father had called her to the pulpit. Konan looked up from her gaze and notice the rest of her sisters were standing there next to her father, waiting for her to come up. There was something about the way they were looking at her. It just gave her a bad feeling, but despite her accusations Konan went up to the altar and stood next to her sisters.

Her father cleared his throat and began to speak, "as you all know there comes a time when a woman who has matured and ripened leaves her family to began a new one with a man. A man who can take leadership as he was told to do and they being holy women will know how to submit to his every word. So without further words I betroth my daughters to these men I have pick for them as I know they will take very good care of them." He pointed over to the group of men that were standing on the other side of the altar. Everyone was cheering, well almost everyone. Konan she just stood there, her mind not yet processing her fathers words 'betroth' that meant marriage. Her father was making her marry a man she didn't know, she wanted to cry or scream out. But her voice was frozen from horrid shock and she remain silent as one of the men approached her with a ring.

_Cuz I do not accept the any less_

_Then someone just as real, as fabulous_

Father pointed to the man," this is Luther the man I have chosen for my daughter to marry." So he actually chose someone, without consent. They all expected her to marry a stranger, a man she didn't even know. "He is a perfect age to take care of her and already has 3 other wives that can show her the ropes." Her father had continued talking and he pointed at a group of women. "I feel as him being 29, he is perfect for taking care of my beloved daughter. They will be married on her 16th birthday"

Oh, god. Konan was going to be sick. She almost fell back, but caught herself so no seen it. She wanted to cry, scream, or something. No, they could not being doing this to her. They just couldn't be, why would tell want to do this to her. Force her to marry a strange older man, who already has wives and children. Soon the tears began to fill her eyes and she tried her best to keep them at bay.

Why was she getting so upset. She knew this was coming, after all it was what they prepared her for all her life. But her body and mind was in so much shock. The man, Luther approached her and held out his hand. She looked around and notice everyone was dancing with their spouse or soon to be spouse. Konan she just stared at the hand and then looked up at Luther. He was definitely older, it could be seen in his eyes, hair, the beard he had. He looked like a boring business man, everything about him seemed boring. Luther, what kind of name was that? It was so plan and boring, not extraordinary, not like...

_Don't want no paper gangsta_

_won't sign away my life to_

_someone who's got the flavor_

_but don't have no follow through_

_Don't want no paper gangsta_

_won't sign no monkey papers_

_I don't do funny __business_

_not inserted in fakers_

Pein. Konan didn't know why he popped into her head at a time like this but she was glad he did. The thought of him made her breath easier. Yes, he was extraordinary; something she never seen before. Everything about him from his fiery hair, to his amber eyes, and the piercings he wore. 'Don't sweat it' he had told her. Something in her heart began to flutter at the thought of him. A feeling she had never experienced before.

Luther cleared his throat, breaking her thoughts. She looked at him and mentally groaned but didn't say anything. Soon they began dancing, but Konan wasn't going to concentrate on that. The only thing she allowed to fill her thoughts, was Pein. She remember the other day he told her to meet him after school by the fence this coming Friday. Now, she looked forward to it.

_Don't want no paper gangsta_

_(oh, ohhhh)_

_Don't want no paper gangsta_

_(oh,ohhhh)_

The thought of him got Konan throw the rest of the night. He stayed on her mind as they left the church and as they went home. He made her feel like a person, an actual person. As she prepared to go to bed, a thought ran through her mind. Did she, was she; was this love. The feeling she couldn't describe, but it only came when she thought of Pein. If this was love, she liked it even though it scared her. It gave her some sort of hope. She couldn't wait to see him at school.

* * *

**A/N: **_That went pretty well. Was the ending cheesy, if it was sorry but I think it was sweet. Konan's life is full of ups and downs. SPOILER ALERT: next chapter Konan meets some very important characters, guys to be exact. Can you guess who? Remember reviews are greatly appreciated._


	4. Friends

**Earning Her Wings**

**A/N: **_First I like to say 'Yay' to all the people who figured out the Akatsuki was going to be introduced. Sure it wasn't that heard to figure out; I mean Konan belongs there it would've of only been a matter of time before they showed up. Oh and about Pein being Yahiko and not Nagoto; it was totally accidental. I wasn't actually thinking about that detail when I introduced him. So sorry for that. But that's that._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Akatsuki._

**Warning: **_Language, crack, OOCness._

* * *

**~4:05~**

Konan had been standing outside for almost an half an hour. Pein had told her to meet him outside by the gate when school ended. Well school ended around 3:30 and she had been standing here waiting for that long.

She let out a sigh, no she wasn't disappointed. After all she was used to being lied to and hurt to. Konan whipped her eyes, 'why are they tearing' she thought to herself. 'What did you expected Konan' she hissed angrily to herself. 'What would someone like him want with something like you?'

She grabbed her things and prepared to leave. There would be all sorts of hell to pay when she got home, but she was ready for all that. After all this day already was turning out to be a disappointment, like the rest of her miserable life.

"Konan!" the voice startled her; so much she dropped her bag. Konan turned around to see Pein. He smiled at her, "look I'm real sorry I'm late. You must of been waiting for a while, huh." She smiled at him; of course she had been waiting for so long but seeing him made her forget.

"No, it's okay" she said seeing Pein smile at her. The moment was perfect. They sat by one of the tables in the school courtyard. Konan didn't know what they were suppose to be doing, but she could just sit by Pein all day. He was talking about something but she wasn't paying attention to it. And by the time she blinked back into reality, 8 other people were sitting by them.

She looked around, confused. Five on one side, and five on the side she was one. There was a blonde sitting next to her and on the other side a red head; not to mention the 2 others; one having an orange hat and the other having greenish hair. On Pein's side there now sat a tall guy with bluish hair, one with sliver hair, another with black hair and the other tan with brown hair. There was a long silence between them 'til the redhead spoke up.

"Sasori." Before Konan could comprehend what that was suppose to mean they all started talking.

"Deidara"

"Tobi"

"Zetsu"

"Kisame"

"Itachi"

"Kakuzu"

"Hidan"

"Um," she paused were they saying their names; should she. Might as well. "Konan"

Tobi gave a dramatic gasp, "Oh Tobi's god, you're Konan?" Nothing would make her understand that sentence. "So you actually exist," Sasori said. They all turned to Pein, and he looked at them with a smug look "told you I knew someone."

Hidan laughed, "gotta hand it to you man. She actually real, thought you were getting desperate and created an imaginary girlfriend." Konan nearly blushed at the sound girlfriend; despite her sheltered life she knew what those were. "Least she's not ugly," Itachi added as a final statement. They all nodded in agreement.

Tobi jumped up, "Tobi know, we should celebrate. To the mall" He was standing on the table yelling to the top of his lungs. "Tobi sit the fuck down," Zetsu growled and pointed towards Konan "you're scaring her." Tobi sat down, "sorry." He turned to Konan, "you're Tobi's new friend." He moved fast cause now Konan was being squeezed in a tight hug. Zetsu pulled Tobi off of her, "don't mind him. Didn't get enough oxygen at birth, kind of mental."

Pein grabbed her hand, "come on Konan. We're going to the mall." She, along with the others followed Pein to this truck; which they all piled in. Pulling out the school driveway Pein looked over at Konan and smiled, "you good." She nodded and smiled back; this was nothing compared to going out with her family, there was barely breathing room the way they would be piled up.

Speaking of family, she wondered how they were taking her absence. She had never been away from home, especially not without permission. But she didn't have much time to worry about it cause the drive to the mall didn't take that long. They all stepped out the car and Konan stared out in awe.

She had never been to a mall before; as a matter of fact she had never seen one. "Come on, un" she blinked in confusion when Deidara called out. They were all ahead of her; she must have been zoning out. Making it up to them she stopped in the front lobby of the mall. Hidan scoffed "don't tell me you never been into a mall."

Konan paused, could she explain to them about her life. She did a quick look around at them; they were Pein's friends, and if he trusted them she would to. So she shook her head, "my parents don't like me or any of my siblings doing these types of things. They say they're too worldly, because we're Mormon and all." She hoped they wouldn't look at her weirdly, but it soon became apparent half of them didn't even pay attention to what she had just said.

"Well come on Konan," Tobi yelled grabbing her arm and dragging her along with the others. Her feet slide against the floor, "you're going to fast" she shrieked half out of breath. Tobi let go of her, "Tobi's sorry." She smiled at him, "don't worry Tobi, its okay." His eyes lit up , "yay, Konan's not mad at Tobi." He looked around, "shit. Where everybody go."

Konan looked around, they were gone. "Um, should we find them." "Yeah, Tobi thinks Tobi knows where they're at. To the food court." He ran off down the other side of the mall. "Uh, wait," Konan yelled after him. She wanted to find the rest of them, mostly Pein but she had no idea where Tobi was heading. The only thing should could do was follow behind.

She ran down the stairs, made a few turns, getting completely lost in the process. But it was somehow fun, doing something on her own with no supervision. It made her feel, alive.

"Konan", she heard Pein yell from above. She looked up to see them all above leaning over the banister. "Come on up, we're about to eat." Pein shouted motioning her up. "Take the escalator, it's faster."

"Kay, I coming" she shouted to them; something she never done before. Raising her voice that is, it was always clear to remain quiet and 'humble' at all time. She was so exited, she ran up the stairs.

"Well gangs all here," Deidara shouted while Konan made her way towards them. "To the food court, un" And with that they headed towards the court. Pein stayed behind to walk with Konan, "they're taking a better liking to you than I expected."

Konan didn't realize it at first; but being with, with Pein made her feel different. Made her feel something she had never felt before. Made her feel alive. "Well come, they're waiting for us" Pein said bringing her back to reality.

What happen next she didn't know what it was. Nerves, bravery, or something more but she looked at Pein and said "race ya." And before she knew it, they were both running down the hall to catch up with the rest of them. She had never felt so free.

"There you two are. The fuck were you guys doing, making out" Hidan said, getting punched in the arm by Kakuzu, "the hell man. That hurt." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "consider it punishment for being such an ass." "Man, fuck you" Hidan retorted as a final statement; which Kakuzu ignored all together.

"Itachi and Kisame are coming with the food," Sasori said, breaking the tension that was forming. They had brought noodles, fried rice and vegetables, sweet and sour chicken, drinks, cakes, and some other stuff. It was brought in on a cart, so they had to place everything on the table. But before they pushed nearly 5 tables together.

They all sat down, "well let's eat" Tobi said as he reached for a bowl. Konan looked around to see what she should eat first, and a small cake caught her attention. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Pein warned seeing she was about to reach for it. Konan stopped, disappoint but she wouldn't touch it if Pein asked her not to. "No, it's fine. She can have it" Itachi said.

"Wow, Itachi sharing his sweets. This is new" Hidan mocked and almost immediately flinched when Kakuzu's fist came into view again. Pein laughed and turned to Konan, "oh in that case. Guess you can have it." She was completely confused, so she cautiously reached for the cake. "Don't take it the wrong way" Sasori said. "It's just that Itachi has a major thing for sweets and doesn't like people touching his, but since he said he doesn't mind then go ahead eat up."

Tobi clapped, "yay. Konan's family now." He raised his glass up, "we have to cheers to this. She like the only girl in here. That's like a major change." Konan felt her self overflowing with joy, so much she wanted to cry. Matter of fact she did start crying. "Uh," Hidan groaned "Tobi your idiotic voice made her cry. Don't blame her though."

"You okay," Pein asked placing his hands on her shoulder. She shook her head yes, "then why are you crying,un?" Deidara huffed sipping his drink. "I've never felt this way before. I'm just so happy" her voice cracked slightly. "Well then stop crying," Pein extended his hand and lifted her up "come on. It's like almost 5, the day's still young. Let's buy some stuff."

"Yay," Tobi shouted "shopping" Hidan rolled his eyes, "quit being so fucking gay Tobi" Kakuzu punched him in the back, "quit being such an asshole, Hidan" Sasori through his tray away while Deidara stuffed about three bread rolls in his mouth. Itachi took the tray of cookies he was eating and Zetsu grabbed his drink. "Everyone ready," Pein questioned. "Ready" they replied back.

...

Shopping was something Konan never had done. All her clothes were hand made or hand-me-downs from her sisters. Her whole wardrobe consisted of long sleeved shirts, dresses, dark clothing and no pants and short sleeved or short skirts and dresses. Basically it looked like it belonged to a forty year old widow rather an almost 16 year old girl.

But in the mall there were so many options and styles. Everywhere she looked clothes, shoes, dresses, and more. It was breath-taking. "How am I suppose to afford anything here," she meant to say that to herself but it was said out loud. Her father didn't give out allowances, at least not to the girls. Woman shouldn't be made to handle money, he would say. So she was pretty much broke. "Don't worry about it" Pein said "get whatever you want."

Konan's face beamed, she was about to get so many different things. Almost running she went over towards the clothing section. They were so nice looking and pretty she didn't know what to do. Like a little kid in a candy store, something she had never to, Konan started grabbing things off the shelf. Would they all fit her? she wondered. "Um excuse me," she said to a near by person "how would I know if these all fit." The woman pointed to a door, "try them on in the dressing room. And you'll find out."

Going into the room Konan began trying on clothes. She had never even thought of trying this stuff before. But there were so many things here she had to tried. It was like this would be her first and last time doing something so daring. She settled on a couple outfits;5 shirts, short sleeved, some pants and shorts and skirts, 2 spring dresses, a tank top and as daring as it would be a swim suit.

She meet back up with the guys with all the clothes piled in her hand. "Looks like someone had fun?" Pein said laughingly as she tried to walk with a pile of clothes blocking her view. Kisame gave her a cart to put them in as they stood in line to pay for them. The price came up to $750.78 and Konan felt sort of guilty. She didn't want them to waste all that money on her, that wasn't right.

"Uh, wait. I can put some of the stuff back if it's too much." she bargained. "Don't sweat it" Pein said nonchalantly; using that phase again. "I said you could get whatever you liked. And don't worry that's not a lot." He said as he paid for the items most of them being hers.

...

Soon they were back into the car driving away. All the bags were squished in the back and they were in the front. Pein was driving and Konan sat in the front seat. And soon after a few stops of dropping the others of it was only them two. "So had fun today?" Pein asked breaking the silence in the car. "Uh huh" Konan nodded happily. She had the best time of her life.

They pulled up to her house and thank whatever god was out there that it was Friday which meant the family was at the 2nd Bible Study. Meaning she could get in the house with any one saying anything to her. She had never missed a Bible study before or been out this late. But she was more then happy that today happened.

Pein walked her to the door, holding her bags. He helped her bring them inside placing them in the front of the living room. "Thank you for today. And tell the rest of them thank you as well." Konan said smiling at the ground trying not to look at him. Pein place a hand on her chin lifting her head up slighty. Their eyes met, her golden eyes meeting his amber firey eyes. Their gaze held for a few seconds until Pein enclose the gap between them with a kiss. He kissed her, Konan nearly passed out from the shock. Her first kiss ever and not from a guy she didn't know or was forced to be with.

Pein pulled away and looked at her blushing face. "We can always go out again if you want and next time in could be just us. " He began walking towards the door, "good night Konan" was the last thing she remembered him saying as he pulled out the driveway. Her mind was clouded with so much joy and happiness. This day was beyond perfect. She went to a mall, made some new friends, got clothes, and was kissed. It was as if god was watching over her and actually making her life worth living.

She put her clothes in the back of her closet and some under her bed, before lying down. Nothing would ruin this day, nothing. Not even her family could make her feel down anymore, now that she was seeing the world for the first time ever. And she was loving at bit of it.

* * *

**A/N: **_So if you're reading this that meant you stayed long enough to read the senseless rambling I did in this chapter. But it was all worth it, hopefully. Anyways it had to be this way since from Konan's perspective the world is a interesting and unknown place. But seriously please review and tell me what you thought._


End file.
